Fan
Fan was a competitor on Total Drama Sky Adventures, as a member of the Sneaky Swordfishes. Personality Similar to two of his teammates, Fan is a super-fan, of Inanimate Insanity. He claims to have watched every single episode and having a huge knowledge about every single contestant, which makes the others think that Fan is just another oddball. However, Fan is a well-meaning object and a very helpful asset if the opportunity appears. Appearently, Fan is very good in physical challenges, much to his ignorance, as he states that he spends most of his time uploading blog pages or searching for more knowledge in the computer. Fan has also shown to be a caring person to the others, as he adopted an alien egg as his "son", without knowing how much problems it could bring. Even when others get creeped out by him, Fan's intelligence and knowledge about the game makes him an valuable player, as he knows which are the strong and weak spots of the other contestants. Total Drama Enchanted Forest DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon Fan does a sudden cameo in this episode hiding undercover the resemble of a common Chinese fan used by the judge Chris. By the end of the Decathlon, Fan reveals his presence stating to have taken many photos to Paintbrush since it joined to the show. Some of these photos are quite harassing...similarly to the snapshots used by Paintbrush to avenge on Cody. Chris decides to make him the third judge of the jury. Fan gives low scores to Paintbrush and Cody, and instead appreciates the picture made by Noah, sealing his victory together the high vote given by Gwen. It's unknown how fan left the Enchanted Forest because he's not seen at the Kick Of Shame and doesn't appear in other episodes after this. Total Drama Sky Adventures Shanghai N' Seek Fan is excited to finally and officially join to a reality show more famous than Inanimate Insanity 2: Total Drama! He's proud to have done the big step: from a simple cameo to an effective contestant. He's ready for the fantastic adventure: has brought with himself the phone with the photo camera, the album where to collect the memories of the experience, and of course his adored egg, that he hopes to make hatch soon, during the amazing voyage around the world. At the beginning of the episode, Fan does the unexpected encounter of Test Tube and Paintbrush, two of his old II teammates, while the scientist beaker is happy to see him again, on the contrary Paintbrush seems annoyed, probably it still reminds what Fan did the last time they met in the enchanted forest... On the scrap jumbo jet , after Chris has formed three teams, Fan takes a seat next to his best friend, they first talk about the egg wondering what can be inside it (also there could be the possibility there's just nothing than a shapeless yolk, according to the science of TT, but Fan prefers to refuse this theory), then Fan reads on Internet a rumor about the resurrection of the Dark Magic Book and as asks Test Tube if this can be true, she creeps him with an undefined answer, saying that she already found and destroyed it in a early time. However, there's no time to mull over when you are surrounded by the drama everywhere, Fan doesn't lose anymore time and takes the first shot for his album: a photo of Gwen slapping Cody in return of his horny avanches! A classic to start the section dedicated to the love troubles. When the Sneaky Swordfishes are called for the determinant choice of the leader, Fan offers himself as candidate but only to check the reaction of Paintbrush, who predictably supports in order to put him in an uneasy position, easy to get the biggest blame in occasion of a defeat: in the Confessional, Fan explains that after having been a viewer of plenty of reality shows, he knows well this kind of treacherous strategy, that's frequent to see coming from a competitive contestant like the Inanimate Courtney. So is Paintbrush to be nominated leader. After this, Chris opens the trap door and tosses everyone out the plane, but Fan manages to float thanks to his light weight and has a soft land. As the challenge begins, Fan doesn't do much effort to hide, counting on the fact of being mistaken for a common chinese fan, and gets distracted admiring Shanghai with the same astonished eyes of a tourist, until Paintbrush calls him back to duty and scolds him to get a better hideout. After a quick photo shot at Lightbulb's explosion (such a rare event that you can't not save in your album, no?), Fan decides to find shelter inside a local bar. Here he stays inactive for a bit, enjoying the relax and chitchatting with Soap...all of sudden a (pretty?) lady grabs him to flap herself, he starts feeling dizzy more and more trying to warn her, contemporary Bridgette enters in, he eventually pukes on them all, asking sorry soon after and escapes to the exit opening at the wind. Here begins a long pursuit through the crowded and illuminated streets and corners of the downtown: the stream first blows Fan on the roof where Trent is, he's immediately tossed away by the boy but the wind makes him dodge Bridgette again, in the general mess he also finds the time to do a little Cheese's bad pun on the situation, and at the end flutters inside another building. Bridgette attempts to trap him in the bathroom shutting the door before he can flies away, by the way Fan passes through the flit of the air-conduct forcing the surfist to continue the chase in the vent. But it's too late: the other taggers eliminate Trent and Soap, sealing Fan as the last survivor and the Sneaky Swordfishes as the winners of the first class! Fan can finally celebrate the first victory ever provided at all, he eagerly shows all his joy in the Confessional narrating the experience to "Eggy", too. Later, Fan watches the nomination ceremony of the Treacherous Turtles with the intention to pick a photo of the first Fall of Shame of the season for the section elimination time but his phone fails to load in time, and he misses for few seconds the launch of Scott. One, Two, Three, Fort This is an episode of great changes for the Fanboy. Very eager for the first victory, Fan feels to be at the seventh sky now that he became a fanfavorite judging by the online comments of the fandom of Total Drama Sky Adventures. Infact, it's unbelieving to be at the opposite side of the desktop, being the idol who is worshipped and not the one who worships in the community as in the past! However, Paintbrush brings him back to the solid ground asking for a talk: at first Fan accepts believing there's a typical plot written behind that forces the two rivals to have their first important confront, but the words of Paintbrush shakes him a lot, especially when he/she shows some studies Test Tube did on Fan that seems to prove lot of hidden qualities and skills he always ignored to have until now. Fan does a little reflection on his lazy approach to the life, and, despite believes this is part of a strategy of the same Paintbrush and so an idea of the 4th wall mastermind of the season (the writers), he promises to struggle more since now. Later the plane lands in Helsinki, Finland, Fan looks a bit for the first event to collect for his album until suddenly an avalanche occurs and injures Dakota. Fan is suspicious about the way Test Tube looks at his egg but then realizes that he forgot to cover it from the cold air with the proper blanket, he's also annoyed by Cody that accuses him of sabotage believing he wants to warm...their snow fort! Test Tube instead scolds him saying there's the risk to make the egg hatch with an excess of heat. Fed up of all this mess about his egg, Fan walks back to the plane and returns after some minutes, stating that he put it in a safe place and he's so now ready to do his part. Then Topher has an hard question for him: if the egg is more important than the competition. Fan answers yes, saying that if the choice is between the benefit of a life and the benefit of a prize, he prefers to pick the first. Fan keeps his promise to be more participant staying focused on the challenge even when they hear a loud scream echoing from the empty plane, where there are supposed to be only Cody and Eggy, purposes the idea to build a catapult to Test Tube but gets slightly disappointed when she brags rights of this yet also blushes when she gives him the merit in front of the others. She also lets him the console of the weapon... Radical Pyramidal Farce West Appearences Gallery Fan_conf.png|Fan reveals to know perfectly that Paintbrush is trying to put him in the wrong spotlight. TT_secret.png|Fan is crept for a second when TT says to have found (and destroyed) the D.M.B. Swordfishes_argue.png|Fan takes a selfie with his team. Hide_better.png|Paintbrush orders Fan to struggle more in the challenge. Fan_at_shanghai_bar.png|Fan is relaxing in a chinese bar... Fan_and_geisha.png|When suddenly a chinese geisha uses him to flap herself. Fan_sick_1.png|This is not going to end well... Fan_sick_2.png|..warned her. Shanghai_Pursuit.png|Fan is the last member of his team to have not been tagged. Fan_escapes_Bridgette.png|Thanks to the wind, Fan escapes from Bridgette... Topher_Oriental_Tower.png|Fan's flying over the Oriental Tower... Fantastic.png|Fan celebrates the first fan-tastic victory! Fantopher_trap_flash.png|Fan makes a weird face for the selfie while he's falling in the trap together Topher! Swordfish_first_ceremony.png|Fan attends the first barf bags ceremony of the Sneaky Swordfishes. Fantias_face.png|Fan is petting motherly his little Eggy forgetting to be in front of the Confessional Camera. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Cameo Category:Season 2 Category:Sneaky Swordfishes Category:King Flurry